


ReClass

by Ayame_Dark_Blue (AyameBramimond)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Video Game Mechanics, assume the story is being played on Classic, far too many characters to tag, faye is a bit ooc, faye starts out as her non canon class don't kill me, introspective, plot heavy, reclassing villager units
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameBramimond/pseuds/Ayame_Dark_Blue
Summary: She's left from Ram Village with her friends, not a single skill to her name. But! She is determined to become a great soldier to protect her friends and defend her country. May the grace of the Earth Mother guide her on her journey.





	1. First Lesson: What are you capable of?

**ReClass**

 

One of Faye’s favorite things about fighting for the Deliverance alongside Alm -  _ aside _ from fighting alongside Alm - was that no matter one’s skillset or profession, that their talents would always be a welcome addition to the group. 

 

The Deliverance truly embodied Sir Clive’s ideals of an army, made up of nobles and commonfolk alike, putting aside their past grudges and reservations to come together and fight for the liberation of Zofia. 

 

Now, if she were truly being honest to herself, the very reason she left Ram Village was to be by Alm’s side. She remembered Lukas’ plea for Sir Mycen to follow him back to the Deliverance stronghold, and after Sir Mycen’s refusal, Faye did not feel that same compulsion to take up arms that the boys (i.e. Alm) did in Mycen’s stead. Not at first, anyway.

 

To be fair, she only practiced the sword alongside of her friends as children in order to stay close to Alm. Some of the others moved onto other ventures such as magic or archery, but she never really felt a draw to any of those trades. Looking back on that now, it was foolish of her to think that she would never have to fight for her country. Faye loved Zofia, she loved the peace and the bounty of the land gifted to them from the Earth Mother. She loved the tranquility that allowed her to safely pine for Alm in a land not wrought with strife. But that childish thinking would one day prove to be her undoing. 

 

The first test of her character would be faced in the shrine of the Thieves’ Stronghold, after rescuing Sister Silque from brigands. 

 

When she came face to face with the Mila statue in the shrine deepest within the thieves’ stronghold, the voice within informed her that she was ready to take up a different weapon. She looked to her comrades for guidance, as they had been far more passionate about taking up a specific trade. Take Kliff, for example, who had put his sword down years ago in the pursuit of magical knowledge. So naturally, he would be inclined to become a mage. The Earth Mother granted his wishes accordingly.

 

Faye had never really had the knack for using magic - she had once tried reading some of the arcane texts Kliff had shared with her and all of the symbols and spells went over her head. 

 

The Voice in her head (she presumed it was from the statuesque servant of Mila) had suggested to her to take up the stave and become a cleric. Faye glanced over to their newest recruit, the young cleric named Silque who was a devout servant of Mila. Silque had been studying the healing arts for probably all of her life and could easily protect herself in battle should the need arise. Faye felt that she was too inept at magic to be able to do either task efficiently, and thus would be a liability towards her teammates as she would be reliant on them to protect her. To be perfectly honest, Faye was not the most pious member of their group. She was certain Mother Mila would frown at her incessant longing and pining for Alm. 

 

Gray walked past her to kneel at the Statue - Faye realized that she hadn’t moved from where she was frozen in place daydreaming - and a warm light encapsulated him. Gray emerged from the light as a mercenary, his hold on his sword stronger and true, and a look in his eyes of utter contentment. Faye scoffed at him. Of course he would be most comfortable with his sword - he never wanted for anything else.

 

Faye’s gaze left her newly promoted friend to wander over to where Tobin was restringing his newly acquired bow - a gift from the Mother. Tobin had seemed very curious about archery and he had been known to practice shooting at the fence back at Ram (whatever was left of it after Kliff scorched it and Gray and Alm sliced and diced the remains). A pang of resentment filled Faye as she realized that the servant of Mila did not offer the archer class as a viable option for her. It would have been perfect for her, as she could support from the rear and stay out of harm's way. 

 

Fayes ears flushed in embarrassment once she realized that the rest of the group was waiting on her decision. Tentatively, she turned to Alm to ask for his input. 

 

“Do what makes you happy, I guess.” was his only advice. He merely shrugged at her.

 

His advice was not really helpful, but then Lukas chimed in, “Faye. Have you considered taking up a lance? They are mid to long range weapons and easily versatile. I am quite proficient with a lance and so is my associate, Forsyth, who is waiting for us at our stronghold. If ever you need an instructor, either of us would suffice. I am sure that in no time, you will have that mastered as well.”

 

Faye took note that Lukas was currently classed as a soldier. She beseeched the Statue to offer her the ability to become a heavily armored infantry unit, but the Voice took on a tinge of sadness to inform her that some options are not available to everyone. Faye mentally called shenanigans on that; her gender shouldn’t have determined whether or not she could or could not be a successful archer or a knight.

 

Mila’s servant seemed to be introspective at her demands. Taking Lukas’ suggestion into account, then the only options left for her would to be a cavalier on horseback or a pegasus knight on, well, pegasus-back. Both had their pros and cons. Faye briefly recalled Lukas mentioning that Sir Clive, the current leader of the Deliverance, had a younger sister who was already an accomplished pegasus knight on her own. 

 

Pegasi themselves are quite rare in Valentia, and Faye had never laid eyes on one herself. Her only concern is that Pegasus Knights had to be equipped with minimal amount of armor to remain light and agile, and much of their defence was reliant on their speed and evasion, but otherwise they were just flying glass cannons, fragile as all get out. There was no denying that there was nothing cooler than an angel of Death, sailing on the wings of a pegasus, sweeping down from the heavens to mete out her divine punishment. Ah...but pegasi were mortally weak to arrows, a major deterrent. The dream of sailing through the air on the wings of a pegasi turned into a nightmare of her steed being felled by an arrow and plummeting from the sky to her death. 

 

“Let’s...not do that.” Faye mumbled to herself, now spooked out of her mind.

 

She could hear Gray in the background groaning for her to hurry up.

 

By process of elimination, the only class left for Faye to feasibly become was a cavalier. She could learn the ways of lance from Lukas and Forsyth, without the risk of falling to her death from the back of a pegasus, and for whatever god-forsaken reason Faye could not be an archer (seriously, Mila, what was up with that?) so she felt most comfortable as such. Kneeling down before the statue, she asked Mila to heed her wishes - possibly the first time she’d ever pray to the goddess directly.

 

Warmth filled her and a golden glow surrounded her; the sword in her right hand faded out of existence. Faye blinked and it was over just as soon as it had begun, now clad in lightweight armor, and mounted atop a horse. The concept of a horse just randomly appearing out of thin air was incredibly absurd to her but who was she to laugh in the face of Mila’s blessing? Faye glanced down at the new weight in her hands, a thin and long metal implement with a bladed end. Feeling a surge of excitement, she gave her new weapon a few practice swings and jabs, but nearly lost her balance on the horse. Lukas grabbed her arm to steady her.

 

“Careful with that, Faye!” he warned her, “You cannot swing a lance as you would a sword. You’ll fall off your horse that way.” 

 

Faye felt a tad dejected, “Well… I wish I could be infantry like you, so that I didn’t have the double learning curve of learning the lance  _ on horseback _ .”

 

“You should have just been a cleric.” Tobin blurted out.

 

Faye ignored his jab, refusing to wound her pride any further. “I am sure that I could be of far more use to the army this way. Besides, we already have a cleric.” she added, motioning towards Silque.

 

Lukas glanced at their newest recruit as well, “We...actually lucked out in meeting Sister Silque here. There are no other clerics fighting for the Deliverance.”

 

“Way to go, Faye! You’ve screwed us out of another healer!” Gray yelled, getting a rib in the side from Kliff.

 

Silque looked aghast at being used as a token for their argument. “Please fret not, Miss Faye. I may be one person, but I can assure you that I will be more than sufficient enough for your army. The Mother had seen to it to send me to you, just as she has seen to it that each and every one of you can use your individual talents for the good of the army. I have faith that this will all work out.” 

 

“Also too, you’re about as good with magic as Gray is good with women.” Kliff interjected, much to Gray’s chagrin, “Worry not, my friends, I can and will eventually learn the healing arts myself. No magic is impossible to learn.” he added, haughtily, causing his comrades to roll their eyes at his declaration.

 

Alm was convinced. He was already destined to be a fighter and no guidance from the Mother could veer him from his path. “We’re settled, then? Should we leave this hideout and make way for Ram Valley?”

 

There were no objections - at least, none that were voiced out loud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first FE fic. I'm normally over in the SMT fandom and rarely venture out, so nice to meet you!  
> I've always wanted to explore the mechanics of the reclassing system and how that would change the character's ways of thinking and how they would adapt in battle. This is un-Beta'd, and I am open to concrit. 
> 
> Honesty Hour: I'm not a huge fan of Faye's character, not in cannon anyway. I felt that of all the Ram Villagers, she got the short end of the stick and her love for Alm was just reduced to a running gag in the story. She deserved better than that. I feel like a girl's *got* to have more going for her than her childhood crush, especially since, you know, HE'S ALREADY TAKEN. 
> 
> I have a lot of feelings on the matter. Anyway, here's Wonderwall. ~


	2. Second Lesson: Only You Can Determine Your Own Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye learns two things when the Deliverance reaches the Southern Outpost: about herself as a fighter, and about her patience with the nobility.

**ReClass**

 

By the time Alm’s tiny army had liberated Ram Valley of its brigand problems and had reached the Southern Outpost to rescue Lady Clair, Faye had about enough of Silque’s attempts to foster a friendship between them. To Faye’s knowledge, they had nothing in common aside from being female, and despite the fact that Silque was a woman of the cloth, her inclinations leaned towards gossip - something Faye would never entertain. Silque suggested to her that they try and bond over their shared admiration of Alm, but by that point Faye was about done speaking to Silque completely. She had been dragged from her village (conveniently forgetting the fact that she  _ willingly _ chose to follow Alm), forced to learn a brand new weapon in the midst of a war and now with a second mouth to feed, as she was reliant on her steed to stay healthy during their travels (again, forgetting that she  _ willingly _ chose to be a Cavalier) and Faye could not be bothered to focus on something as menial as  _ socialization _ when she was struggling to learn how to be an efficient warrior and not slow down the army any further than she already was. 

 

Under Lukas’ tutelage, she had somewhat improved her skill with a lance and was getting better with her aim. Faye wasn’t nearly as strong, as she had yet to build up enough muscle in her arms to really put power into her thrusts, but she managed to work around it using the momentum of her charging horse. She learned to appreciate the weapon, as it allowed for her to compensate for her small stature and safely attack the enemy out of range of their weapons. It wasn’t as flawless as a bow and arrow, as Tobin often trailed behind her, sniping at any enemy her lance may have missed, but for what it was worth, Faye currently had the highest movement range of the whole group, and was often used to scout ahead for danger and report back to Alm. This arrangement became moot, however, once Lady Clair was rescued from the Southern Outpost, as her pegasus was far faster and had a wider movement range than her horse, with the bonus ability of being able to scout from the air. 

(Faye was less than thrilled for this.)

 

Speaking of: Clair was absolutely  _ insufferable _ , and the very reason why Faye did not regret her plebian childhood. It seemed to her that Clair’s only reason for being in the army was to follow her elder brother’s steed, for she seemed too soft and  _ delicate _ to be a knight. Her world was a far cry from what Faye was used to in Ram Village and no amount of interactions with the commonfolk would ever change the fact that once this war was over, she would have a plush mansion to return to and servants to wait at her hand and feet...and  _ ugh _ , the way she just addressed Alm as “that boy” even though “that boy” had saved her pretty little hide from being killed was incredibly disrespectful. Funny enough, Gray, of all people, actually found her  _ charming _ , even though she knew he hated the nobles as well.  Their childhood interactions with the knight called Slayde was forever cemented in their minds, and save for Alm, the rest of them regarded the Zofian knighthood with various degrees of distrust. Well, Faye thought the nobility couldn’t get any more annoying than Clair, but then they met  _ Fernand.  _

 

That olive green-armored cavalier was the most aggravating individual Faye had ever had the displeasure of meeting, and that in and of itself was an amazing achievement as Fernand had never addressed her directly for her. Somehow, meeting that pompous ass put Clair in a better light, as she at least was somewhat kind to them (all thanks to the teachings of a Sir Clive they’ve yet to meet). Lady Clair even went as far as to defend Lukas’ judgement in recruiting Alm in Mycen’s place, as surely the grandson of a seasoned veteran would be enough to raise the morale of the Deliverance? And Alm himself had did enough to liberate Ram Valley from the brigands, as well as having taken on the momentous task of retaking the Southern Outpost and rescuing Clair - a task that Lukas nor anyone else could have succeeded at. 

 

Yet this was still not enough for  _ Sir _ Fernand, who seemed to harbor a great disdain for commoners, and he soon took leave of their group, which left both Clair and Lukas to apologize to the group for his behavior. 

 

“Please do not think ill of Fernand,” Clair pleaded to Alm, although it was too late for Faye to regain a positive view of him, “He just doesn’t understand. He’s never had to interact with the common people until now. Give him time - I am sure he will warm up to you.”

 

Tobin scoffed.

 

“Not every noble is like him,” Lukas added, making Faye feel like this was the start of Farm-folk Pity Hour, “There are some that have views that are not so easily changed, even after working and fighting alongside each other, but I can assure you that Sir Clive does not harbor any of those opinions. In fact, it was at his and Lady Mathilda’s insistence that we started recruiting fighters from the villages. We need a united front to drive Desaix from Zofia Castle, and Zofia is as much your country as it is ours.” 

 

“I’m not bothered by this at all, to be completely honest.” Alm stated, “I know there are some that may look down on me due to my upbringing. But I will do my best to prove them wrong, to show them that your faith in me is not misplaced.” 

 

Alm’s concise speech was enough to rally the small group, even as they made it to the Deliverance hideout, and met with Python, another plebeian fighting for the Deliverance and a confidant of Lukas. The man was so blasé about  _ everything _ , even in the casual way he warned the new recruits to watch out for the Terrors that roamed the halls. Alm was a tad more than concerned; Gray and Tobin completely  _ panicked _ (the rest of the team seemed indifferent) to the point where Clair had to physically  _ drag _ the latter two into the catacombs with her so they didn’t fall behind the rest of the group.

 

Terrors....were disgusting, horrid things, neither man nor beast (or both? Faye could never tell), and in the tight confines of the Hideout, Faye discovered that she had very limited movement range on horseback, and had to be extremely careful with the swings of her lance so as to not accidently injure her own comrades. She and Clair had to fight back to back, the low ceilings in the Hideout forcing Clair to remain grounded, and both created a protective wall in front of Kliff and Tobin, the only ranged attackers in their group since the archer Python had to keep watch at the entrance of the catacombs. Gray, and Lukas flanked the group, having a bit more mobility than the two mounted units, and Alm lead the assault on the front, as he was the most agile of the group, and able to weave around the rubble inside the catacombs. Silque was also light on her feet, as she darted from teammate to teammate to make sure everyone’s health was as close to maximum as possible, also at times using Noseferatu to defend herself.

 

They stayed extremely close together, something the group was not used to as their previous battles were in wide open areas, and the air in the catacombs became more stale the further in they progressed, which worsened Faye’s claustrophobia. It was only when they finally reached the opening of the Command Post in the deepest part of the Deliverance Hideout that Faye and Clair could dismount their steeds and everyone could stretch. 

 

There, they met Sir Clive, the Leader of the Deliverance, and Lady Clair’s elder brother. A calm and logical commander, whose brilliance and prowess in battle made him one of Zofia’s most celebrated knights, or so they’ve heard. To their surprise, this brilliant and powerful and  _ influential _ knight had chosen to give up his leadership of the Deliverance and give it to Alm. 

 

The room was awash with various emotions, mostly shock, with the most hostile energy coming from Fernand, who had taken major issue with Clive’s decision. So major, in fact, that Clive received a fist in the face for it. The others fell silent as Fernand verbally laid into him, as he screamed and bellowed about how all of their ideals had been thrown to the wayside and their great group of knights have now been sullied by the mere presence of  _ commoners.  _ It seemed that there was no end to the amount of insults and degradations that Fernand threw at Alm and his friends, and despite Clair’s requests for him to cease, his rant took a more deeper and more personal attack against Clive himself. 

 

Faye could only look on in horror. From what Lukas had informed them, Fernand and Clive were childhood friends, so for something as insignificant as this to rend their friendship asunder?  _ Especially _ when he had announced his resignation from the Deliverance, all because he didn’t want to be commanded by a mere “farmboy”? Most of his insults were directed at either Clive or Alm, and yet they still pierced through Faye’s heart like a hot spear. She honestly didn’t believe that someone could be filled with this much vitriol in their hearts, this much hatred for someone different from him. 

 

Fernand announced that he would end his service the Zofian army for good, and Faye had the unfortunate displeasure of making eye contact with the knight as he stormed out of the Command Post. Common sense would have made her look away, but sheer rage and disgust caused her to hold her gaze, projecting all of the disappointment in him she felt. This man figuratively tore her and her friends apart, and was a sham to the Zofian knighthood. She hoped that her glare would make the man uncomfortable, and he probably did not deign himself to even address the other members of the Deliverance (He already said quite a bit in regards to Lukas despite him being another noble) but in that second she  _ wanted  _ him to acknowledge her anger. He rolled his eyes at her in response, and departed the room. 

 

She did not mean nor want for this moment to brand itself in her memory. Yet, without her realization, this would be an incident that would later help to shape her developing worldview. Faye was determined that no one would ever make her feel insignificant again. She’d be foolish to allow anyone, not even herself, tear apart her character, or her friends, or her country, like that sham just did. For the second time in her journey, she prayed to the Mother to strengthen her resolve as a soldier. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is and will be some events skipped over in the story, but this was such a poignant moment in Act 1 that definitely had as much of a hand in shaping Faye's perspective of the war as it did for Alm. 
> 
> Ayame Confession time: The reason I made her start out as a cav in the story was because I myself had started her out as a cav (if you're curious, Kliff was a mage, Gray a merc, and Tobin was actually a soldier because I didn't read any guides and had no idea about Forsyth. I campaigned with 4 Paladins and 3 Barons for most of Alm's story and it was a really bad time until I decided to reclass some folks. Don't be like me, kids.) 
> 
> My headcannon is that there are some confined areas in some of the dungeons like the Hideout. Like, the Deliverance operates out of what literally looks like a mausoleum, how on earth can multiple people on horseback just zip around like that? I don't buy it.
> 
> In my head, I imagine that Faye is a bit more sarcastic than she may present herself in game. Canonically, there's not much for Faye aside from that running gag about her being yandere for Alm - I'm pretending she has a bit more personal motivation behind her behaviors. Such as spite - which is a really powerful motivator.


	3. Third Lesson: Love Yourself, Respect Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clair and Faye have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Double the chapters in a day. This one is a bit longer, and heavy on the dialogue.

**ReClass**

 

At first, Faye was completely uninterested in befriending any of the other soldiers in Alm’s army, but she later discovered that she had no qualms about spending time with Lukas and Forsyth. Both of the seasoned warriors gave her several pointers about lancing, and were willing to coach her as she sparred with her comrades. Within days, she felt as though her form was improving, and that she could take down even more of Desaix’s men with ease.

 

Alm took the party for a few return visits to the Deliverance Stronghold to practice on the Entombed stalking the catacombs, in preparation for the siege on Zofia Castle. With Clive, Forsyth, and Python, the group was eleven strong. That didn’t really mean much as 6 of them were pretty green to military command, and Clair was so-so in the experience department. 

 

At some point, Faye overheard the older men discuss the safety of a knight by the name of Mathilda, the apparent founder of the Deliverance who had been taken hostage by Desaix. Some of the inexperienced recruits wanted to stay in the dungeons and train for a while longer, but as the days passed Sir Clive became impatient. Faye didn’t know the details, but she figured that the more time they took to reach Zofia Castle, the more danger this Mathilda may be in. At Clive’s behest, Alm decided to call off the training early and have the group return to their main quest of liberating Zofia Castle.

 

Faye also made it a point to study Clive’s movements in battle, as the only other cavalier in the group, and a combat veteran at that, he was her only frame of reference in regards to fighting on horseback. After watching him for a few days, Faye realized that one of the keys to his success in battle (and also Clair’s, she later found out) was that whenever possible, he would spin his lance prior to landing a critical blow on an enemy. The momentum of the spin would add to the power of the following thrust of the lance, which at times would be enough to damage armor. 

 

Clive seemed physically strong enough to twirl his lance with only one arm; Clair used both, not being as muscular as her elder brother. Given that Clive also had a shiny steel lance, which was far heavier and sturdier than her old iron lance that Forsyth had gifted her, it was no small wonder that she would not be able to catch up to his strength by the time the Deliverance reached Zofia Castle. 

 

Which was why Faye was up late into the night, practicing her lance spins and thrusts the night before Alm’s army was to reach the Castle. She left her horse back at camp; the poor beast needed his rest before such a big battle. Much to her dismay, she still had to use two hands to successfully spin it at least once, and being that she was right-handed, could only attack from the right side of her body. 

 

She was too absorbed in her practice swings to hear Clair sneak up behind her. Faye saw the blonde hair from her peripheral, and squeaked as she swung the weapon down, making contact with the staff of Clair’s own lance, which was quickly raised in self defense. Clair’s knees were bent to absorb the blow, but her arms trembled with the weight of Faye’s lance atop hers. Faye, quickly realizing her mistake, retracted her weapon just as Clair’s own slipped from her hands. 

 

“Well,  _ that _ was invigorating.” Clair had sighed after a moment of catching her breath, “And that was entirely my fault. I should have approached you from the front.”

 

Faye nodded in reply, bending down to retrieve Clair’s lance for her. “A moment too late and you would have been split in two.”

 

“That, I do not doubt.” Clair agreed, “There was so much power behind that swing. You’re getting much better with the lance.”

 

Faye contemplated her words for a bit. She hadn’t expected to run into any of the other soldiers out here, much less conversate with them. “You think so?”

 

Clair accepted her own lance from Faye, and stepped back a few paces to twirl it between her hands like Faye was just doing, albeit faster and with more grace. Her expression turned contemplative, “When I was just starting out as a soldier - mind you, this was only 6 months ago - I couldn’t even do this much with a sword, let alone a lance. I feared that I would only hold my brother back in battle.”

 

Faye looked on as Clair managed to spin on her toes, switching the weapon from her right to her left hand, and then spinning it under her shoulder, behind her back, to pass it back to her right hand again.

 

“Ah! This used to be so difficult for me. My poor Vincent was so patient with me when I was a new recruit. I remember I used to clip his wings all of the time when I did this.”

 

“Vincent…? Ah, you’ve named your pegasus?”

 

Clair stopped twirling for a moment to regard her comment. “You mean, you haven’t thought to name your horse?”

 

Faye shrugged, “All I know is that he’s a boy horse.”

 

That earned a chuckle out of Clair. “That shall not do! He’s your loyal partner in battle - it’d do you both good to name him.”

 

“I...haven’t really thought of any?”

 

Clair leaned her lance against a nearby tree, and walked over to Faye to lightly clap her shoulder. “Not to worry! I’ve been told I have a knack for coming up with the most excellent names! My brother’s horse, Vergil? I named him. An elegant name for such a noble steed, I must admit.”

 

“Vergil…” Faye repeated.

 

“Ah, but for your friend, I declare, he needs a name that matches your youthful energy and tenacity! Let’s see… how about Archibald?”

 

“ _ Archibald? _ ” Faye looked at Clair incredulously, “We...don’t have names like that where I’m from…”

 

Clair just laughed at her reaction. “It works because you can shorten it to Archie. It sounds adorable. Just imagine: Faye and Archie. A young, gallant knight in training and her handsome, yet demure steed - together, they lay waste to all that seek to harm Zofia.”

 

Clair’s eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she continued to daydream, and Faye’s confusion deepened. “Not for nothing, Clair, but I don’t really have plans to become a ‘gallant knight.’” she advised her, as she raised her hands to make quotation marks in the air, “I really only left Ram Village-”

 

“To follow Alm?” Clair interrupted her, giving Faye a quizzical look, “I mean, that excuse can only work for so long. You are risking your life and sanity in war. There will always be men. There is only one of you.”

 

Faye put her hands on her hips. “There’s only one of Alm, what’s your point?” Her blunt statement caused Clair to whoop out in a fit of laughter and Faye narrowed her eyes dangerously, “I don’t see what’s so funny, Clair.”

 

Clair stopped to wipe a tear from her eye, “My point? My dear, my  _ point _ is that you have to live for more than a  _ boy.  _ Even if that boy  _ is _ becoming a brilliant commander. Faye, do you like your life? I don’t mean that in a sarcastic way - I know nothing about life in the village, but do  _ you _ enjoy it?”

 

Faye pondered on her words. “I do. I  _ did. _ It may have been uneventful, but it was...peaceful.” 

 

“The operative word here being  _ was _ .” Clair noted, “I heard from your other friends that even though news of the war hadn’t reached your village prior to Lukas’ arrival, your fellow villagers were suffering due to the food shortage. That’s enough to damage your way of life. I don’t know exactly what Mila has been up to as of late, but it’s very clear that Zofia is in peril and we need something to change. Whether by the hands of men - or gods.

 

Wouldn’t you agree that you and your friends picked a perfect time to leave Ram? The quality of life is declining, and there’s nothing more that can be done for your land by standinging idly by. I don’t know if you have any other motivations for joining the Deliverance aside from wanting to be beside the man you admire, but Mila forbid, one day, you might die, and for what? A man? A man that might not feel the same way about you as you did him? Say what you will about Alm, but at least we  _ know _ why he left Ram. He’s incredibly open about his reasons for fighting.”

 

“He has nothing to be embarrassed about.” Faye pointed out, “His reasons for joining are very noble.”

 

“Yes, but  _ you _ ? Not really. Love in and of itself is pure, noble, and is a powerful motivator. But I wouldn’t want to die for a love that is one sided, and honestly? Neither should you.”

 

“I don’t mind.” Faye admitted, “I knew this. I know he still harbors feelings for his childhood friend Celica. And...I think that she has feelings for him too. But I don’t mind as long as I can ensure that he is safe. I still care deeply for him.”

 

Clair cocked her head to the side, “Yes,  _ very _ deeply. You haven’t been shy about your declarations to smite any and everything that threatens to harm him.”

 

“There’s a tactical advantage to making sure he remains safe, I mean, he  _ is _ our commander.”

 

“You mean to tell me that your motivations stem from a tactical standpoint?” Clair looked like she didn’t buy it, “Do you take me for a fool?!”

 

“I take you for a lot of things.” was Faye’s retort.

 

“Well, I, for one, take myself for a strong, independent lady!” Clair cried, “and if I fall in combat, Mila forbid, Clive knows how dearly I love him, but  _ my god, _ I will  _ not  _ die a pining maiden for a man who will  _ not _ love me back! I have love for my family, my friends, my country - love that is given back, love that is whole. If I die, I die to protect those I care about.”

 

“How is that any differen-”

 

“Because my love is  _ reciprocated _ . And my love is not selfish. Let us be honest with ourselves for a moment, Faye. You’re truly only fighting for yourself.” Faye made a noise like she was about to cut her off, but Clair waved her hand in her face, dismissing her, “Do not argue with me about this. You tell me what is so selfless for holding onto feelings you should have let go  _ long  _ ago for a man who loves another? It’s okay to have them at first, but if you keep them, then it just grows and festers and  _ transforms _ into something else. I see this. Hell,  _ everyone _ at camp sees this. This isn’t just innocent love and admiration for Alm anymore, Faye. You’ve developed an  _ obsession. _ ”

 

“I do not obsess over-”

 

Clair gave her a sharp look and her protest died on the way out of her mouth. Faye began to tremble, and Clair thought she was about to cry but then her brows furrowed and she received the most  _ hateful _ glare.

 

“So  _ what _ if I do, then?!” Faye shouted, now incensed by Clair’s accusations, as her lance was thrown to the ground in anger, and her eyes were bright with rage. “ _ So WHAT if I do?! _ You mean to tell me that every single person in this camp fights for pure and  _ honorable _ reasons?! Why is my reason to fight any less pure than Gray’s, or  _ Tobin’s _ ?! And what about you?! YOU?! You’re a hypocrite if you only see issue with my motivations and not your own! Mother Mila has abandoned our country, and left her children to fight for themselves as the land turns sour and unfit for farming! Desaix has taken Zofia castle and people are dying! Yet you say your love for your country is reciprocated? My god, Clair, your country does not  _ love _ you! You may have been blessed to be born in luxury, but the way this world is becoming, that soon will not matter if we all starve to death! You tell me what love Zofia has for you!”

 

Clair stiffened in response to Faye’s outburst. “...I did not take into account how my words may have hurt you,” she began, carefully, as if to tread the waters that Faye unleashed, “But...I do not regret having said them.” 

 

A moment of silence passed between the two women. 

 

“Faye… do you love yourself?”

 

Another beat of silence, followed by an incredulous, “ _ What?!” _

 

“You heard me.” Clair said, raising her chin and refusing to be intimidated by the other girl, “Do you love yourself? No, do not answer that question right now. Truly think on it. If you really love someone, someone who won’t even love you back in the way that you love them, who is it hurting more when you hold onto those feelings: Them? Or you? You tell me, when was the last time you’ve truly appreciated the  _ friendship _ between you and Alm?”

 

Faye’s grimmace softened to a mute stare.

 

“Exactly.” Clair concluded, “You no longer value him as a friend. Once that unrequited love turned to pining, and that pining turned to _obsession_ , Alm stopped being a friend in your eyes, and turned into a _thing_. A _concept._ His agency as a human being no longer mattering to you - think on it, why would _you_ care if he and Celica were still in love? Why would _you_ care if he was uncomfortable by your declarations of ‘protection’? No matter how you look at it, you’ve put a claim on him, _against_ _his will._ Now tell me why that isn’t disrespectful?”

 

“UH, you still call him ‘That Boy.’” Faye replied.

 

“I know, and he knows I’m working on stopping that,” Clair admitted, “I recognize that my privileged upbringing has sheltered me from a lot of things, and as I interact more with you and your friends, I realize how ignorant I truly am. But,” she pointed an accusing finger at Faye, “ _ you  _ have been friends with him far longer than I. You should know better. I at least recognize that some of my actions have been harmful, and I actively seek to stop them any way I can. I fear I cannot say the same for you.”

 

Faye cast her gaze downward. She really didn’t want to admit that Clair was right, but...Clair was right.

 

Clair’s voice softened. “I ask again, now, if you had any love for yourself, why continue to harbor these feelings that will only further hurt Alm, and  _ destroy _ you, in the long run? There comes a time and a place when we must let go of things that do not serve to improve us. This is a big part of growing up. I’m not saying to never fall in love again, but Faye? I think you need to let Alm go. He’ll never be more than your friend. Thank Mila for  _ that _ much.”

 

When Faye didn’t respond, Clair went to retrieve her lance from where she left it leaning against the tree. She sighed heavily, as if the next words were heavier than air.   
  


“Faye. You may hate me for these words, and forever resent the fact that I was born with a silver spoon betwixt my lips while you were born to more humble beginnings...but know that I still consider you my dear sister in arms...and one day, I hope you consider me among your friends, too.” She stood in front of Faye and put her thumb beneath her chin, raising her face so that their eyes met, “Although, I will not apologize for bruising your ego. You needed to hear this.”

 

Faye merely nodded at Clair’s statement, at a loss for words. 

 

Clair could tell, and said, “Don’t feel as though you need to mirror my sentiments for sentiment’s sake. Do pick up your lance, Faye.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, two reasons.” The mirth was back in Clair’s voice, “The first being that it’s on the ground. And the second being that I am going to show you how to spin it with both hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did not mean for Clair to have a full on come-to-Jesus talk with Faye, but it...happened? I get carried away with dialogue at times, especially if two characters are arguing, but, at some point I was about as frustrated with Faye as Clair was. Consider this the support conversation Faye should have had. Veering from canon, but she's going to be talking a lot more with the other units, and developing some friendships with others. I hit major writer's block on my other fic and I needed to have two characters hash it out in order to get the creative blood pumping.
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, I don't know if there are canon names for the steeds, but I just made stuff up? I think there's more power in something having a name, and I think part of understanding something is having a name to go to it. It's part of how Faye will come to understand her horse, and her one glaring flaw (her obsession with Alm.) From now on, I'll play nice.
> 
> Zofia Castle - You're next!  
> 


	4. Fourth Lesson: Morale is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the siege, and Faye prepares in her own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine the Battle Preparations theme for the Deliverance playing on repeat for the entire chapter.

**ReClass**

 

Faye woke to a gentle voice calling her name. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she blearily greeted Silque as she climbed out from her sleeping roll, and like clockwork, started to dress herself for the day. “What time is it?” she asked the cleric, unable to stifle her yawn.

 

“It is still dark out.” was her reply. Silque was already fully dressed, aside from her habit, which lay folded in her lap. “I had been up for a good hour or so, but I wanted to let you sleep in.” Concern seeped into her voice, “I…noticed you got back to the tent pretty late. Was everything alright last night?”

 

Faye went over to their shared wash basin and began to quickly clean herself. The water was still tepid, probably since Silque had just used it herself. She sighed, recalling her conversation with Clair last night and resigned herself to conversing with the cleric, feeling far too sleepy to shoo her away. “I’m sorry for that. I thought you were asleep when I came in.” 

 

“It’s fine.” Silque replied, and the tent was silent again.

 

Faye could tell that she wanted an explanation, but was too polite to ask for one. It had been long enough that she had avoided Silque’s attempts to befriend her. She wouldn’t give all of her time and attention to her, but perhaps just being acquaintances would be enough for her? Even Clair considered Faye her friend, and the two of them barely spoke before  _ yesterday _ . Female friendships were so confusing. 

 

Faye gathered her day clothes and armor, as Silque sat on the small stool and watched her curiously. “I was out training with Clair last night. That’s where I was. We had gotten distracted and lost track of time.” She decided to leave out Clair’s chastisement, as there was no need to share that with the cleric.

 

Silque looked thoughtful at her confession, seemingly accepting it as truth, “Ah. I understand. I hope you are not too exhausted, but I had gotten word from Sir Lukas about today’s mission. Sir Alm states that we will march on Zofia Castle at noon, when the sun is directly overhead.”

 

“So late in the day?” Faye asked, surprised, “I thought the plan was to attack at dawn? Or... so I was informed as of yesterday evening.”

 

Silque nodded in agreement. “I was under that impression as well. Hence why I was up so early, but I think Sir Clive and Sir Alm wanted to revise their plans for attack this morning. They sent Clair over to scout ahead and check on the enemy and she’s already back with her report. Apparently the camp is far closer to Zofia Castle than they had initially realized. We’re only a half hour’s ride out.”

 

Faye dropped her pauldron, half dressed already. “You mean you knew I was up late and still woke me early for no reason?!”

 

Silque held up both hands in a placating gesture. “Peace, Faye. I was instructed to wake you by Sir Lukas.” She put both her hands down and her playful expression faded into seriousness. “He says that we are already deep within enemy territory. We must have miscalculated the distance between our current position and the castle when we set up camp yesterday... With the camp being this close to the castle, Desaix could ambush us at any time, which is why he wanted us to be up and ready for battle should we see any advancement from their troops. And I don’t know about you, but I was far too excited to sleep. Besides, with how long it takes Gray and Python to wake up, by the time they’re dressed, it’ll  _ be _ noon.”

 

Faye snorted, remembering that Python offered to take first watch last night  _ just _ so he could be last to wake up. “I bet you one silver piece that that fool is still asleep.”

 

Silque gave her a sly smile, “Really? I know Sir Lukas is sharing a tent with him and Forsyth. They wouldn’t allow him to sleep in, not on a day like today.”

 

“I know a challenge when I hear one.” was Faye’s retort.

 

“Would you like to up that ante to two silver pieces?” 

 

* * *

 

 

Faye emerged from Lukas’ sleeping tent, with two extra coins in her pocket, courtesy of a sulking Silque. Behind them, Python was being forcibly dragged to the mess tent by Forsyth, barely dressed and even less coherent. The women arrived at the tent just in time for Faye to win their bet; Python was technically and stubbornly still in bed despite his friend’s best efforts.

 

“Come now, you lazeabout, get up and get walking.” The green knight scolded him, “You’re not skipping breakfast today.”

 

“Do I really  _ have _ too eat, though?” Python slurred back, “I mean, there’s no rule of war saying that I have to eat. You could come back and wake me once you’re ready to march.”

 

Lukas, who was further ahead of the group, spoke up, “There are people starving to death in some parts of northern Zofia, and today, we fight for their liberation. If you want to skip your meal Python, I won’t stop you, but I hope that extra hour or so of sleep is enough to fill your belly instead of the meats and breads you’re so fortunate enough to decline. I only pray that if you’re fortunate to survive today’s battle-”

 

“I get it, I get it!” Python shouted back, “Stop trying to guilt me, okay? I didn’t mean it like that!”

 

For some reason, Forsyth missed the cue and continued to scold Python, “You may not care but we need you at top form today! You’re our only veteran archer; would you leave Kilff and Tobin to cover the rear  _ for _ you?! It’s completely irresponsible of you! We must all set an example to the recruits of how a knight should behave! I’m already embarrassed that Miss Silque and Miss Faye had to see your sorry excuse of a morning routine!”

 

At that declaration, the women burst into laughter, and Faye realized that it was nice not to be the person on the proverbial chopping block this time.

 

* * *

 

 

The mess tent was small, cramped, and already filled with enough people, so Faye elected to have her breakfast outside with Sir Clive, Lady Clair, and all three of their steeds. 

 

The girls made sure that their horses were secure before they sat down around the small fire Clive set up to cook their meats on. He passed Faye a plate and nodded to her in approval, “Clair was telling me earlier that you two were training last night?”

 

Faye glanced quickly over to Clair, who was adjusting the harness on her pegasus, before she accepted her plate, “Yeah...I kept your sister up really late. My apologies.”

 

Clive chuckled at that, “No, it is quite alright. I was surprised you weren’t just gossipping. I’m actually quite pleased that Clair has another sparring partner she feels comfortable with. It has been a very long time since I last seen her practice her swings. Not before…” he trailed off, then looked off to the side at his sister, still with her pegasus. “Ah, but I don’t think Alm has told you yet about Mathilda.”

 

Faye could sense that she was about to broach a sensitive topic. “Is...is Lady Mathilda the knight who Desaix has held hostage?” 

 

Clive nodded in confirmation, “Yes, she,” he sighed heavily, as if speaking the next few words were going to kill him, “She and I were lovers.”

 

“Were?” Faye caught onto the use of past tense, but Clive held up a hand to interrupt her.

 

“I didn’t mean to concern you, Miss Faye.” He sighed again, “I should correct myself. Mathilda is still my beloved. Mathilda will  _ always _ be my beloved...but word has spread across Zofia that Alm has succeeded me as the leader of this army. With the Southern Outpost retaken, Desaix is aware that the Deliverance has gotten bolder - and we truly have to even consider such a risky assault on the castle with such a small group as we have. Even with her as his hostage, he surely knows that there is little he can do now to prevent a coup.”

 

And Mathilda’s use as a hostage would cease to be. 

 

“Do you think she’s…?”

 

Clive shook his head, then pointedly glanced over at Clair, “I pray every night to Mila that she’s still unharmed. But all of the prayers in the world will not do a thing if Desaix decides that not even the threat on Mathilda’s safety will be able to stop us from attacking. I know that my sister is a very wise girl, but I don’t think she’s even considered this possibility yet. Please don’t say anything to her. She and Mathilda were very close….”

 

Faye cast her gaze downward, suddenly very overwhelmed. She had an inkling suspicion that Clair had already come to that conclusion on her own, if last night’s rant was any indication. 

 

“Ah, but I meant not to sour your spirits, Miss Faye. I am just happy that Clair found another sparring partner. She refuses to practice with any of the men.” 

 

“I’ll be fine. But are you okay? I know this must be hard on you.”

 

Clive cracked a small smile. “Thank you. Don’t worry too much about me. Alm has been a huge help in improving morale. It’s truly taken a lot of pressure off of my shoulders.”

 

_ And placed the brunt of the pressure onto Alm,  _ Faye bitterly thought, but then mentally scolded herself.  _ Stop thinking like that - we’ve already went through this. Alm wouldn’t have accepted this position if he didn’t truly want it. _ She disguised her turmoiled thoughts with a large bite of hardened bread.

 

At that moment, Clair rejoined them. “All of the mounts are ready and raring to go for when we march. They all seem excited for battle, your Vergil, especially so.”

 

“Well then, I am in for quite a ride today!” Clive declared, and he and his sister shared a warm chuckle at that. Faye didn’t get the joke.

 

“Oh, oh, but brother? Faye finally named her dear friend yesterday!” Clair shared excitedly, and inwardly Faye had to remind herself not to spoil the girl’s fun, “Her darling Archibald seems to be getting along with the others as well! He’s so friendly!” Clair playfully slapped Faye in her arm, “You’re so lucky to have such a kind horse as he!”

 

“I am indeed.” Faye replied. She really didn’t get how Clair was reading her horse as friendly. Sure, he was calm, and obedient, but weren’t all horses? Or, rather, did the Earth Mother specifically gift her with a well behaved horse? There was so much to this whole situation that Faye didn’t want to dwell on this early in the morning. 

 

Clive was more intuitive than he let on, “Now, Clair, be honest.  _ YOU _ named him Archibald. Are you sure you weren’t imposing on Miss Faye?”

 

Faye snickered behind her bread roll as Clair blushed, “No, brother, I was  _ not _ . And Faye likes the name, don’t you, Faye?” Clair gave Faye a pointed glance as she pressed the issue, “ _ Don’t you, Faye?!”  _

 

She was nearly doubled over in laughter, and Clair, indignant, chewed her pride away with her own roll of bread.

 

* * *

 

The sun was nearly overhead and the supplies were back in the convoy as Alm gathered everyone to the edge of the hill in preparation to march. From a distance, Zofia Castle loomed, menacing, as a symbol of everything they hoped to reclaim. 

 

Clair had been sent out an hour prior to scout again, and she returned with a concerning report. “They seem to be mobilizing their troops. We must have been spotted.”

 

“It was only a matter of time with our camp as close as it was.” Lukas commented.

 

Clair nodded in agreement, “They have archers lined up on the rooftops, and their heavy armor is protecting the entryway further in. I couldn’t get close enough for fear of being shot down, but we’ll have to approach from below.” She further explained the layout as far as she could see and from her information, and the veteran knights’ knowledge of the castle layout, they quickly devised a plan for attack. 

 

“Now, we can split up the group into two. Have a few of our more durable men approach from the west entrance and take out those archers. Once they’re out of the way, Clair can fly over the eastern wall and unlock the door, and allow the rest of our men inside the castle. We’ll storm their knights once we all regroup.” Alm began to instruct, “I’ll leave who takes what door up to whom, but I strongly suggest having our knights and our archers enter through the west side to counter their ranged attacks.”

 

“I don’t think I’m all that durable though,” Tobin spoke up.

 

“It’s fine. I got a sword that fires bolts of lightning.” Gray replied, “I can take your place at the west gate.” 

 

“Fair enough, Gray,” Alm motioned towards Lukas, “The party on the west side shall consist of Lukas, Forsyth, Python, and yourself. Your mission is to lure as many of their units to your side as possible so that the rest of us can attack the east gate.”

 

“Where shall I go, sir?” Silque questioned. 

 

“You’re going to stay in the center, to the back of the party.” Alm commanded, “I want you as far away from combat as possible, and we’ll rotate out whoever is on the front lines when someone needs healing. With both entryways being so narrow, the west side more so, we’ll have to have our strongest men enter first, as they’ll take the most damage. Then rotate as needed.”

 

“This is why she should have been a cleeeeeriiiic~” Gray whispered to Tobin as he nudged Faye in her shoulder. 

 

“Quit it! I get it already!” Faye shot back.

 

“Enough, gentlemen.” Clive scolded them, “With as many archers as there are, we’ll need the mounted units to take care of any reinforcements surrounding the castle. Faye and I can split up and check the perimeter for danger until it is safe for Clair to fly in.”

 

Faye felt a bit indebted to Clive for reminding them that cavalry were valuable fighters as well. The boys seemed to insist upon giving her grief for not choosing to become a healer when she had the chance. Silque was doing just fine of a job by herself, she reasoned. 

 

“I’m guessing I’m taking care of any armored units?” Kliff spoke up for himself, and Alm nodded in confirmation, “Excellent. I’ll take the honor of frying Desaix personally. Though that begs the question: has anyone  _ seen  _ Desaix at the castle?”

 

Clair shook her head, “I couldn’t get too close to the castle to see due to the archers lined on the roof. But he has to be holed up inside. Holding Zofia Castle was his primary goal in this war. I can’t imagine who else could be commanding his army in his place.”

 

“Lately, I have been hearing unsettling rumors that Chancellor Desaix has been consorting with Prince Berkut,” Lukas advised, “With the increased Rigelian presence seen near our borders, the logical conclusion is that Desaix could be getting aid from the prince…”

 

“ _ That _ would be our worst nightmare.” Clive stated bluntly, “Lord Berkut is Rigel’s most prized knight, and the current general of the Rigelian army. If he is with Desaix at Zofia Castle…”

 

The rest of his statement went unspoken, but the others understood the severity of the situation.

 

Alm, however, remained optimistic in the face of the worst case scenario. “We’ll have to just see for ourselves when we retake the castle, won’t we? I have every bit of faith that we’ll overcome whatever lies within those walls.” He clutched his sword, “This is  _ our  _ country and that is  _ our _ castle! We have countless people from all over counting on us to liberate Zofia from Desaix’s control. I’m going no matter who may be in charge, whether it be Desaix, Berkut, or the fell god Duma himself!” Alm looked into each and every one of their eyes. “Who’s with me?!”

 

Amid excited shouts shouts and battle cries, Faye briefly glanced over to their commander. Her childhood friend had come a long way from the boy he was back in the village.  _ Well done, Alm. Well done. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was originally much longer, but I decided to split it into two: battle prep and the castle siege. I'm still working on the other half of it. 
> 
> Confession: I like the battle preparations theme for Celica's army far better. They're both good. But Celica's is better. And Shadow Dragon's is my favorite.


End file.
